


Say Something

by Schillernde_Junge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schillernde_Junge/pseuds/Schillernde_Junge
Summary: Просто тренер оказался внимательнее Стайлза.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 23





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say Something](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/691957) by Ririchiyo. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Перевод также опубликован на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9660457

— Стилински! — громкий крик тренера раскатился по всему полю, и Стайлз нервно вздрогнул. Ну и что от него хотели сейчас? Сегодня он был действительно хорош!.. Что на самом деле означало, что до этого он не играл, но, по его меркам, это был настоящий прогресс!

Стайлз со вздохом развернулся и медленно побежал — он действительно не торопился — по полю к тренеру, который позвал его. И когда Стайлз приблизился к нему, то заметил, что тот смотрел вовсе не на него, а на что-то позади Стилински. Или на кого-то. Наверно. Он надеялся. Стайлз обернулся, но так как он продолжал бежать, то чуть не споткнулся, когда увидел Дерека. Тот стоял на другой стороне поля с более чем зловещим выражением лица, уставившись на всех так, будто планировал массовое убийство… Этому парню следовало бы поработать над собой, иначе он так и не заведёт себе друзей. И не важно то, как хорошо он смотрится в данный момент…

Стайлз покачал головой. Не самое подходящее время для таких мыслей. Вообще-то, у Стайлза нет подходящего времени для таких мыслей, потому что Дерек точно не из его лиги…

Он вздохнул и повернулся к тренеру, который как раз отвлёкся от Дерека и посмотрел на него.  
— Не мог бы ты с ним поговорить? — с неохотой спросил тренер и снова посмотрел на противоположную сторону поля. Стайлз нахмурился. Простите, что? — Он всех здесь пугает.  
О, да, Стайлз в это охотно поверил, но для себя он не почувствовал особой разницы. Что бы он ни испытывал к Дереку, но у него мурашки по коже, когда тот так смотрит.  
— Действительно всех, — продолжал тренер, — Даже меня.  
И Стайлза. Но почему именно его попросили об этом?

— И зачем мне это делать? — он и правда хотел знать. Потому что разве тренер не должен был послать кого-то большого? И сильного? И более уверенного? И больше подходящего для этой просьбы? Может быть, даже ребёнка? Потому что, вероятно, любой ребёнок был бы лучше Стайлза.

Тренер сейчас тоже казался растерянным, но, похоже, по другой причине.  
— То, как он смотрит на тебя. У тебя есть неплохие шансы, чтобы заставить его уйти.

Да?

— Как он смотрит на меня? — ведь, если честно, Дерек смотрел на него и выглядел как убийца перед предстоящим убийством, и Стайлз понятия не имел, как тренер понял, что Стайлз хорошо подходил на эту роль…

Тренер посмотрел на него, наморщив лоб:  
— Разве он не твой дружок?

Дружок? Дружок?! Что? Нет! Хотелось бы! Но… Подождите-ка, тренер подумал так из-за того, как Дерек на него смотрел? И тренер не был идиотом. Ладно, немного был. Так что это означало, что… но…

— Неважно, — тренер махнул рукой.— Но тебе всё равно стоит с ним поговорить.

Стайлз кивнул. О, да, он должен. Потому что как, чёрт возьми, Дерек не осмелился признаться в своих чувствах? Ведь если бы Дерек сказал ему, то Стайлз так бы не беспокоился и не загонялся.

Стайлз повернулся к Дереку и гневно на него посмотрел. Если бы Стайлз знал, то он не потратил бы столько времени впустую!


End file.
